Forever Yours
by Kiri Huo Ziv
Summary: Some letters written by Teddy Lupin to his two most important people, from childhood to adulthood. They tell a little about the boy who wrote them: someone very lonely despite the fact that was surrounded by love.
1. First Letter

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, not to me.

* * *

**First Letter:**

Dear mommy and daddy,

I know you two are dead, but granny said that writing is a good way to show what I'm feeling and I think that the only ones to whom I want to show my feelings to are you. She said that I don't need to send letters to talk to you, but I don't know if I believe in her. Maybe I will borrow Fuchsia without granny knowing – she never failed to deliver any correspondence.

I think granny blurted this story about writing being a good way to tell what I am feeling to other people because she is a little upset with me. She wanted me to learn to read and write, but it's not really fun to stay at home trying to remember the pronunciations of "s" and every time granny left the room to bring something for us to eat I ran away to my bedroom and tried

to change so she wouldn't recognize me. Unfortunately, it never worked!

So, granny said I could write about my feelings and I realized that I could write to you. I heard her telling Harry yesterday how much I improved and I thought that it was time to start. I mean, I don't know very well what the meaning of "improve" is, but I think it's a good thing, because she was smiling.

I told Harry what I am doing and asked him to read my letter and correct my mistakes – because his parents also died when he was a baby and he understands me. I'm still not very good in this writing thing even though I'm trying very hard for you. Harry said he would correct it for me despite him thinking that you would not bother with my mistakes because you would be very happy with the fact I wrote a letter to you. I don't know if that's true, so I decided not to take the risk. I don't want you to think I am stupid.

So, there it is:

Mommy and daddy, I want to start telling you that I'm nine – don't know if you can count the years from the place you are, so it's better to tell. I know nine is a bit old to learn to write, already saw lots of kids younger than me writing letters, but I never had patience to learn and no one forced me until now.

I live with granny since you died and she was the person who taught me that I can't eat candies before the lunch and that I need to be kind and polite with older people and that I can't change my appearance in front of our muggle neighbors.

I have some muggle friends, by the way. They don't know that I'm a wizard and they think my house is funny because we don't have a computer, a television or even electricity. I asked granny once to let me have a television, but she said I should not have muggle things because I can't take them to Hogwarts when I start school, three years from now, and I will miss them.

Granny is a little annoying with lots of things and she has lots of rules, but I really love her and know that she wants the best for me, so I disobey her just when I really need to, like now.

Harry is always here also. He is my godfather and, despite granny being his friend, she said that you chose him for me, so I'd like to say "thank you". Harry is the best godfather in the world, he is always here and likes to buy ice cream and candies for me. It was him who taught me how to fly in a real broom and told me more about the war against Voldemort.

He has two kids, James is three years old and Albus is one, they are like brothers to me I am like a brother to them too, because everyone always acted like we were for real.

Harry never lied to me about anything like the adults use to do. When I asked him how the babies are made, he showed to me a book with a lot of drawings explaining it – still don't understand very well how it works, but I saw he was telling the truth. Granny told me a funny story about storks that anyone would know it's a lie, but I know she just didn't know how to explain it in a way I would understand.

It's just that, although I really love Harry and granny, the people I love most in the world are you. I know it's meany to them, because they work really hard, but I can't help it. Granny told me that you died for me to be happy and, since I discovered that, I can't love anyone like I love you. Hope Harry doesn't get sad with me when he reads this, but I really need to write it – but maybe he understands, because his parents also died when he was a baby.

It's hard to grow up without knowing you. It's like even with all the stories I listen about you, it will not be enough for me not to miss you. And it's unfair that there's one person who knows you so well, mommy, and there is not anyone who can talk about you, daddy.

Besides, I really wish that you had taught me how to fly in a real broom and how I should respect the older people. It's not that granny and Harry are not great, it's just that I miss having a mommy and a daddy as everyone does. But I want you to know that I understand and love you. And that I'm happy despite of missing you.

Forever yours,

Teddy Lupin

PS: Harry read this letter and discovered that I want to talk to someone about you, daddy. So, he asked professor McGonagall from Hogwarts to tell me things about you when you were his student. We will meet at Hogwarts in the next weekend – can't wait to see the castle!

* * *

**Author's note: **

This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction written entirely in english. Hope there are not many mistakes. I reviewed twice before posting it, but can have left some things behind.

Hope you're enjoying this story. It's quite simple, but I really loved writing. This is about six letters written by Teddy from childhood to adulthood.

A lot of thanks to my friend Rubem, who read and corrected my mistakes.

You can find it in brazilian portuguese on my profile with the name "Com Amor".

**Next update: March 19th **


	2. Second Letter

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, not to me. This story was made to pure entertainment!

* * *

**Second Letter:**

Dear mommy and daddy,

There are always a lot of things to tell you, but I had no opportunity to write again since the last letter. Granny found out about me borrowing Fuchsia without asking her to send a letter to you when she looked for the owl to feed her and didn't found her: she enquired me and I had to confess. I don't know how to lie, especially to granny.

When I said why the owl wasn't there, she frowned and looked at me with this look of pitty that always makes me feel angry and ashamed. Granny explained to me that would not work sending letters to the dead, because the owl would never found them. She said you are always with me, but are invisible for everyone who is alive, including owls.

When Fucshia came back, she was exhausted and still with the letter. She looked to me sad, as if she expected me to fight with her, but I just pet her head and apologized for asking her the impossible. In that night, I cried.

But I would not give up because of that. I gave up because, two nights after Fucshia came back, I heard granny talking with Harry. I realized for the tone of her voice that she was very angry with him despite she was talking very low. It was my fault: granny was upset with Harry because he helped me with the letter. I remember that she said to him not to put my hopes up about you.

Since then, I have tried to communicate with you everyday just talking before going to sleep, I don't know if you listened. But now I'm in Hogwarts and I can't talk to you, because my roommates would think I'm weird for talking with dead people that they can't see. Because of that, it was passed a month since I talked to you last time. I miss it! Much more than I miss granny, Harry or my home.

Then, I remembered of that letter I wrote three years ago and decided to write another. Hope you can read this. If you can hear when I talk to you, sure you can read the letter, even if I don't send it. Right?

Being at Hogwarts is breathtaking! I had been here just one time before this year to hear histories about you, daddy, and was excited to come back and explore everything around here: the castle, the forest and Hogsmead, especially. Besides, all the adults told me a lot of histories about their days at Hogwarts and I was really, really excited to live here and make my own histories.

Since you died, a lot of changes happened around here. They told me that the battle against Voldemort destroyed the entire castle and they needed to reform it. Hermione Granger, who is Harry's friend and sometime shows up at his house when I'm there, told me that it's very similar to the old castle, but they add some stuff.

First of all, there is a memorial at the entrance hall of the castle in honor of the ones who fought in the battle against Lord Voldemort, here at Hogwarts. It's a huge statue of a phoenix and in its base there are the names of the people who died in battle. All days, when I go have my breakfast, I look to your names and feel myself proud: you are not just my heroes, you are the heroes of all wizard world.

Your graves are in the grounds of Hogwarts, in some place near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I know from Harry that the first who was buried there was Dumbledore; my godfather told me that he was in his funeral and that it was beautiful and sad. After the battle, they decided to bury everyone who died for our cause at Dumbledore's side, because the find that they deserve this honor. Harry said he was forced to go in this massive funeral too, but he was not paying a lot of attention because only could think that he knew all of these people and wanted their alive.

The students are forbidden to enter in the graveyard without the presence of a professor and granny never let me come, saying that I'm too young for that. Harry doesn't, he thinks it was good to me seeing the physical place where you are, but granny is my guardian and its she who decides that.

Now that I am at Hogwarts, I want to ask some professor to give me permission to go see you, I think they would let me, but I couldn't gather courage. I'm afraid that granny is right, that I'm not ready. You understand, right?

However, as I was saying, being at Hogwarts is very breathtaking. It's the first time I have friends of my age from our world and it's great that I can talk to them about everything. My best friend is Eilidh Griffiths (Lidh), she is of my house and Ollivander's great-granddaughter; she says she want to study a lot to inherit his shop, what make me think maybe I could tell her my biggest secret.

I forgot to tell you that I'm in Hufflepuff as you, mommy. I'm happy about that, although I really had wanted to be a gryffindor like Harry. It's that he talked a lot about the Fat Lady and Nearly Headless Nick and the Common Room. And I didn't feel like I was betraying you because you were a gryffindor, daddy. But I'm glad to be a hufflepuff like you, mommy.

I can't remember everything the Sorting Hat said about me, it spoke a lot o things and was very undecided between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but at the end it told me something about my heart being noble and loyal. I confess I kept this words because they made me feel important.

The classes are great. My favorite is Defense Against the Dark Arts, because I want to be an auror like you, mommy, or teacher of this subject like you, daddy. Granny told me that my ambitions would not have to be taken now, because I'm a child and just starting learning magic. I think she is right, but granny doesn't know that the real reason why I want so much being one of these things is because I want to be a hero as you are and make you proud of me as I'm proud of you.

I've been trying a lot keep my grades high even in subjects that I don't like. Harry said you will like to know that, he told me every parents like to know that their children are good students.

Harry know I'm sending this letter, I send one to him asking if this is not a stupid attitude, but he said I should do this if it makes me feel better.

For now, that's it. When I have more news I write again. Keep looking for me, please.

Forever yours,

Teddy Lupin

PS: Soon after I wrote this letter, I concluded that it was silly being afraid to see you. As it's difficult to talk to professor McGonagall, I spoke with professor Webb, who is the head of my house. She looked at my with pity, what I hate to see in adults when I mention you, and said she needed to talk with the professor McGonagall first. I'm waiting to see, but I will left this letter at your graves when I go visit you.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi, there! I'm sorry about my delay. I know I promised an update two weeks ago, but I had some unexpected issues.

Thanks to everyone who read and comment in private messaging and favored and followed. I really apreciated this and promise I will answer you all.

Thanks also to my friend Rubem, who was kind reading and correcting my mistakes.

**Next update: April 6th. **


End file.
